


Solar Eclipse

by Rasply



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Trouble in Paradis, it's always sunny in Paradis, rivetra, sorry these aren't even related tags just puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasply/pseuds/Rasply
Summary: “You look so warm in the sun”“Yeah I guess the sun has that effect”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Solar Eclipse

As he woke to begrudgingly greet the day, he was quickly blinded by the rays of sun filling his room. Tch, this place needs better blinds, mentally adding it to the morning chores list.

His eyes readjusted to the morning, and began to focus on the clear blue skies painted in the window with rolling fields of lush green, tall trees framing the scene, and the birds singing in the background as they flitted around. It was like some damn dream. The morning outside felt so normal, almost tricking one into thinking that they could lead peaceful lives, when really only 100 meters away titans were knocking on their walls, their eyes greedy.

He shifted to let the rays embrace him with its deceiving warmth, and noticed a weight against the right side of his chest. He looked down to find the sun greeting copper hair making it sparkle with hues of gold and auburn, somehow making her shine brighter than she normally did.

A hand was draped across his chest, loosely gripping his nightshirt, with gentle snores accompanying the feel of the rise and fall of her chest against him. She began to stir at his slight movements consequent of waking up.  
Her eyes gently fluttered open and her warm gaze melted his steely one. She smiled and nuzzled closer into him.

“You look so warm in the sun.” she sleepily breathed into his neck, as her hand rose to his jaw and her thumb lightly caressed the corner of his lips.

“I guess the sun thawed you enough to let a little smile escape, huh.” she giggled.

“Yeah I guess the sun has that effect."

Levi wraps his arm around Petra, enveloping her in his embrace and lets the warmth lull him back to sleep.

\---------------

When Levi wakes again it's dark. The sky is blanketed by midnight, as a chill begins to sneak into the sheets. He goes to tighten his hold to fight the cold, but is left grasping at the hollow space as he crumples into himself trying to find his warmth again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I've ever published for people to see. I'm super insecure about my writing (sorry for any grammatical errors) but I love telling stories. I really hope you enjoy it and would love to hear your thoughts and constructive feedback!  
> I started AOT in January and these two have consumed my life since. I have a playlist dedicated just to feel the angst of their relationship ;-;


End file.
